Envole-moi - Krystal Weedon
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: SongFic - La courte vie dégueulasse de Krystal Weedon vu au travers de la chanson "Envole-moi" de JJ Goldman. "Heureusement, elle a couché Robbie, et il a le sommeil lourd. Une technique de survie sûrement. Parce que c'est pas vivre ici, c'est survivre."


**Bonsoir** aux courageux qui traînent leurs savates jusqu'à cette section déserte des fanfictions sur _**Une place à prendre**_ !  
Pour les lecteurs qui sont ici car ils suivent mon profil, vous me retrouvez dans un type de fiction complètement différent de ce que je fais habituellement, je suis même surprise d'avoir écrit ça, une songfic ! Moi qui n'en lis jamais.  
Si vous n'avez pas lu _**Une place à prendre**_ mais que vous comptez vous y mettre, fuyez, car je vais spoiler.  
Par contre, si vous avez lu et aimé, continuons ensemble !

Ce livre m'a dépouillé. JRK réussit le tour de force de rendre accro à la banale et ennuyeuse histoire d'une petite bourgade d'Angleterre. Je pourrais faire une critique très longue de ce livre, mais je vais me contenter de parler du personnage qui m'a le plus touché, **Krystal Weedon**. J'ai lu la fin du livre dans le train, et je me suis mise à pleurer devant tout le monde tellement j'étais triste. Et puis le lendemain, en écoutant la chanson _**Envole-moi**_ à la radio, en écoutant les paroles, j'ai pensé à Krystal, à quel point cela lui collait parfaitement, tellement que j'ai failli re-pleurer (oui je suis sensible). Et voilà, la songfic est là !  
J'espère que vous allez apprécier, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

**Envole-moi  
**

* * *

.

**_Minuit se lève en haut des tours  
Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd  
La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures  
La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur_**

Krystal a encore fuit la maison, Terri et surtout Obbo. Rien à tirer de Nikki à une heure pareille, si elle ose se pointer, sa mère lui hurlera dessus, et plus jamais elle n'arriverait à s'incruster pour quelques nuits.  
Mais c'est quand même mieux de se promener dans sa cité dégueulasse que de supporter la vue de ce gros connard d'Obbo en train de se shooter avec sa mère. Parce que ça finit toujours en partie de jambe en l'air bruyante, qu'elle soit dans la pièce ou pas. Heureusement, elle a couché Robbie, et il a le sommeil lourd. Une technique de survie sûrement. Parce que c'est pas vivre ici, c'est survivre.

**_J'ai pas choisi de naître ici  
Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui  
J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets  
Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_**

- Mais putain, tu t'es encore shootée bordel de merde ! T'es pas foutue de rester clean même pour nous ! T'es qu'une merde putain, une putain de merde ! On te file d'la méthadone, et toi, tu te piques ! D'vant moi j'en ai rien à foutre, mais d'vant Robbie ! Tu l'as même pas emmené à la crèche bordel, il est en train de traîner dans sa merde, chuis même pas sûre que t'as pensé à lui donner d'la bouffe !

Krystal a attrapé la petite main sale de Robbie et l'a emmené avec elle dans le minuscule parc délabré de la cité des Champs. Le petit garçon a eu bien du mal à suivre les grands pas énervés de sa sœur, puis s'est mis à courir, et ça l'a amusé, ça l'a fait rire, parce que c'est un gosse. Arrivé au parc, il a poussé un cri de joie et a couru vers un vieux pneu oublié, commençant à jouer à un jeu dont seul lui connait les règles.  
Ça a arraché un sourire tordu à Krystal, dévoilant une rangée de dents de travers qui n'ont jamais vu l'ombre d'un dentiste. Un jour, elle trouvera comment se casser d'ici, loin de Yarvil et de Pagford, avec Robbie. Elle serait cap de prendre un avocat. Dane lui avait parlé un jour de gars qui bossaient gratis avec la justice pour ceux qu'avaient pas de thunes. Elle irait voir un mec comme ça. Peut-être que Mr Fairbrother saurait lui dire où en trouver un. Il lui avait parlé une fois d'un de ses amis avocats, Kevin, Gavin, un truc comme ça. Mr Fairbrother était toujours d'accord pour l'aider. C'était le seul avec Nana Cath qui s'intéressait à sa pauvre vie de merde.

**_Envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_**

- C'est quoi ?  
- Ca s'appelle _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_des Beatles. Tu vas voir, ça va te changer de la musique de sauvage que tu écoutes avec tes copains. Ou de Rihanna tient !

Alors Krystal attrape le casque relié au mp3 de Barry Fairbrother, écoute, et découvre. Ce qu'elle entend la sidère. Elle n'a jamais vraiment écouté de musique. Elle n'a pas d'appareil pour ça. Elle a essayé d'en voler un l'autre jour, dans un magasin de Yarvil, mais l'agent de sécurité l'a crevée. Comme si elle avait pas assez honte, même si elle le cache en faisant la rebelle, sa mère avait dû venir la chercher, encore en pyjama dégueulasse, pas coiffée, pas lavée, lui gueulant dessus de l'avoir fait sortir, qu'elle avait du payer un putain de ticket de bus. Comme si elle faisait tout pour lui gâcher encore plus la vie.

**_Pas de question ni rébellion  
Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés  
L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu  
Ici, y'a jamais de saison pour être mieux_**

Parfois, assise sur le trottoir devant chez elle, Krystal regarde les gens de son quartier passer et leur invente des vies. C'est tout juste si elle fait attention à ceux qui l'insultent, lui disent que le trottoir, c'est bien pour elle, qu'elle en bouge pas, elle finira comme sa mère.  
Et puis elle se dit qu'ils ont la même vie pourrie qu'elle. Parce que quand on vit ici, on y reste, on fait comme on peut. Y'en a pas beaucoup qui s'en sortent. Mr Fairbrother est une exception. Elle sait qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle fasse pareil. Qu'elle suive son exemple.  
Des fois elle en rêve. Elle imagine ce que serait sa vie, ailleurs, heureuse peut-être. Et puis elle s'énerve contre elle-même de s'imaginer un tel avenir. Ça arrivera jamais. Au mieux, on lui filera une maison pas loin, mais assez loin de sa mère. Elle y vivra avec son frère. C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaite, le minimum. C'est trop demandé ?

**_J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici  
Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon  
J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure  
A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs_**

Krystal balance par la fenêtre une énième poubelle qui vient se rajouter au tas déjà conséquent d'ordure sur sa pelouse. Les voisins ont beau se plaindre, ils peuvent parler ! C'est pas des saints eux non plus. C'est pas son pauvre tas d'ordure qui fait que la cité pue la mort du matin au soir.  
Puis elle attrape son vieux sac de classe, fouille dedans et en sort un livre corné. C'est Mr Fairbrother qui lui a prêté, il vient de la bibliothèque, un endroit où elle n'a jamais mis les pieds. Elle sait pas pourquoi il pense qu'elle va lire ça. C'est rempli de mots minuscules et de phrases compliquées, à tous les coups, et elle ne sait pas bien lire, ce qu'il sait très bien.  
Mais il lui a dit que l'histoire lui plairait, que l'héroïne lui faisait penser à elle. Alors pour lui, elle va faire l'effort. Plissant les yeux, elle déchire le titre avec difficulté.  
_Jane Eyre_.

**_Envole-moi ...  
Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau  
Envole-moi ...  
Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots  
Envole-moi_**

Krystal avait mis des mois à lire le livre. Mais elle avait bien aimé l'histoire de Jane Eyre. Jeune fille pas très jolie maltraitée par la famille qui doit s'occuper d'elle, qui pendant des années a lutté pour être heureuse, a traversé des épreuves, a vécu des drames, et s'en est sortie. Krystal aimerait bien vivre une _happy end_ comme ça.  
Mais les livres, ça lui sert à rien. Elle n'est pas bonne à l'école. Elle ira pas loin, dès qu'elle pourra, elle essayera de trouver un boulot minable qui pourra lui payer une vie un peu moins minable.  
Sauf si le sport la mène à quelque chose d'autre. Mr Fairbrother lui dit des fois qu'il aimerait la présenter à des équipes d'aviron semi-professionnelles, si elle apprenait à se calmer, à arrêter d'insulter et de frapper ses adversaires. Parce qu'elle a du talent. Qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle le gâche. C'est le seul qui croit en elle.

**_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi  
Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas  
Envole-moi, tire-moi de là  
Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas_**

Le jour où elles avaient gagné, avec l'équipe d'aviron, contre ces petites coincées de St Anne, avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Parce qu'avec ses vieux vêtements troués, sa tronche de fille de banlieue et sa réputation sulfureuse, elle avait battu des filles qui avaient tout pour elles, tout, sauf son talent. Elle avait vu de l'envie de leurs yeux. Ces filles-là l'enviaient elle ! Elle, et pas une autre !  
Peut-être, un jour, elle serait championne d'aviron. Et elle reviendrait dans cette école pour leur donner des _Master class_, et elle serait admirée ici, adulée. Elle en avait parlé en rigolant à Mr Fairbrother, mais il avait pas ri. Il lui avait dit que c'était possible si elle s'en donnait la peine.

**_Envole-moi ...  
Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas  
Me laisse pas là, envole-moi  
Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça_**

Mr Fairbrother lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles, et même une interview dans un journal, une interview d'elle, Krystal Weedon ! La pauvre fille inculte de la cité des Champs. Pour qu'elle leur montre qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, s'améliorer. Lui seul avait vu en elle une fille différente de l'image qu'elle donnait, différente des gens de sa cité.  
Sauf que Fairbrother l'avait laissé tomber. Il était mort, comme ça, d'un coup, sans prévenir. Il avait même pas été malade avant, rien qui pouvait laisser imaginer ça. Un jour il était là, le lendemain il était mort. Et Krystal s'était sentie trahie.  
Des fois, elle se dit qu'à sa mémoire, faudrait qu'elle essaye de faire ce qu'il voulait. Sauf qu'il n'est plus là pour les entrainements d'aviron, plus là pour la présenter à des entraîneurs, plus là pour l'interview, plus là pour l'encourager.  
Faute de mieux, après l'histoire avec Obbo, elle s'est dit que si elle tombe enceinte de Fats, elle pourra s'en sortir. C'est toujours mieux que de rester à la portée des mains et de la queue baladeuse du dealer de sa mère.

**_Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi ..._**

Finalement, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, de s'envoler. Pas comme elle aurait voulu, mais elle s'était envolée, vers son petit frère, vers un monde meilleur, forcément meilleur, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle fuyait...

.

.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Pas très gai non ? En même temps, difficile de faire quelque chose de joyeux avec la vie de Krystal Weedon.  
Au niveau de l'écriture et du vocabulaire, j'ai pas cherché loin. J'ai essayé de garder cette description brute que donne Krystal de sa vie. Utiliser des mots compliqués et des jolies phrases n'aurait pas collé avec le sens de la songfic. Il fallait quelque chose qui lui ressemble. J'espère y être arrivée.  
Pour les puristes et ceux qui voudraient poser la question, j'ai 26 ans, la chanson _**Envole-moi**_, je la connais depuis que je suis gamine, dans sa version originale. Mais merci à _Génération Goldman_ de m'avoir permis de faire le rapprochement, en plus, je trouve leur version vraiment pas dégueulasse, je l'aime beaucoup même.  
Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a parlé, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, que vous avez détesté, n'hésitez pas à me laisser **une review** pour me le dire !  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Crédits:

Le visage choisi pour représenter Krystal est celui d'Hannah Murray.

**Envole-moi** est une chanson écrite, composée et interprétée par Jean-Jacques Goldman, extraite de l'album Positif, parue en 1984.


End file.
